


Where Does This Go?

by Silex



Category: Fanfiction Exchanges (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: That's what the fanfiction exchanges want to know.





	Where Does This Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

> I saw the idea of anthropomorphized fanfic exchanges show up in the tag set and then saw some one ask for them. The thought was too silly to pass up.

Trick or Treat insisted that the fic belonged to it, after all the season was right and it was in its collection. Multifandom Drabble insisted otherwise for reasons it felt were obvious.

They went to Chocolate Box, as it had a reputation for being a clever and thoughtful exchange with the right amount of humor to handle most situations.

It could see both exchanges’ points, but felt the need to remind them that it had seen similar fics and had plenty of its own, which it would be willing to share if they wanted. There were enough to go around.


End file.
